


What happens in the locker room stays in the locker room (or not)

by Ill_Ratte



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Outing, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, But he’s not allowed to be :P, Locker Room, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Possessive Hank, Trans Gavin Reed, Vaginal Sex, but only Bc Hank Big Dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte
Summary: Hank has long lusted after Gavin, fueled especially by the short glimpses of him he gets in the locker room. But when he thinks the two of them are alone, he realizes his feelings may be very welcome.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Gavin Reed, Original Male Characters/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	What happens in the locker room stays in the locker room (or not)

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @illratte  
> Twitter: @Ill_Ratte  
> Please leave a comment!

Being in the locker room between shifts always made Hank uneasy. When he was a kid, struggling with his sexuality and a body that held “just a bit too much baby fat”, solitude in the locker room had been all he had ever asked for. But now, without the ringing of voices, it felt empty. Like a gas station bathroom or a school during summer break, or was a liminal space just waiting to melt into the background.

So it was a bit of a relief when he spotted Gavin. Just a little. Hank didn’t know what to think about the kid. He was an arrogant little shit, that was for sure, with a face twisted into a smirk so often Hank wondered if it was permanent. And he was also fucking perfect. 

Well, the last part was at least a little debatable, but that didn’t stop Hank’s dick from doing the Macarena anytime he bumped into Gavin in the locker room. Gavin was… secretive about getting undressed. He always had a look of concentration on his face, his green eyes scanning the locker room furtively. The way his hands toyed with the waistband of his pants should have been a civil offense, where Hank was concerned. With the most egregious crime being that Hank had never actually seen Gavin undress. 

Not that Hank was a pervert, of course. It was just a shame that the one place Hank would have appreciated Gavin’s cockiness, the kid was timid as a mouse. And Hank could relate to his timidity. Unfortunately, said implications also fueled his fantasies. 

“You want something, old man?” 

Hank blinked. He had been caught staring. 

Gavin stared at him coolly, his usual smirk replaced with something more calculating. He had just got back from excercising, a sheen of sweat glistening on him. Hank tried not to think about how good he would smell. 

As the seconds passed, Hank realized that Gavin was just a little too flushed in the face. “Do you want something, kid?” He stepped forwards, and Gavin stepped back. They were near the lockers, and if Hank came closer, Gavin would be trapped. He hung back a safe distance. Gavin didn’t leave. 

“I’m not the one staring at my ass every time I’m in the locker room. So you tell me.” 

Was he that obvious? “How would you know that if you weren’t looking at me? Don’t think I don’t know your little secret, Gavin.” He chuckled. Gavin’s eyes widened, and he swallowed hard. 

Hank stepped closer, and Gavin allowed him to push him up against the lockers. The kid was breathing heavy, little pink tongue darting out to lick at his lips. Hank leaned in, and when Gavin didn’t pull away, he crushed his lips against Gavin’s. 

He tasted sweet, like mint, and Hank wondered in the back of his mind if it was a happy accident or if Gavin had been planning it. The little gasps Gavin gave him as he groped his ass were sweeter. 

“You have a condom, right?” 

For a brief moment Hank thought he would pass out from the amount of blood that rushed to his dick at those five little words. “Yeah, got one in my wallet… Here?”

“No ones supposed to be coming in, right? And I’m sure you can be quiet for me, old man.” The familiar Gavin cockiness was back. Hank kind of liked it; at the very least, he’d get to wipe that smirk off of the kid’s face. 

Hank fumbled twice in getting the condom out, and almost dropped it while opening it. It had been too long since he had used one. 

Gavin was still dressed. 

“What are you waiting for, kid?” 

Gavin pressed his lips together. “Just promise me you won’t hurt yourself, gramps.” 

Hank didn’t respond, eyes fastened to Gavin’s figure. The kid shimmied out of his loose sweatpants and tacky Pokémon boxers, before letting out a breath and tugging his t-shirt up over his head. 

Hank wasn’t sure what he had expected. Maybe Gavin was compensating for a tiny package, or the cockiness came from a particularly large endowment; Hank didn’t care, because most of his late-night fantasies about Gavin, like with most of the men he thought about, revolved around Gavin spreading his asshole for Hank in preparation of a pounding. 

Still, a pussy was the last thing Hank had expected. 

“What? Did you think I got surgery or something?” Gavin rolled his eyes, but the way his shoulders tensed up told Hank he was more than a little nervous. 

“N-no. I just didn’t realize… May I touch it?” He motioned vaguely at Gavin’s crotch. 

“What are you gonna do with it? I’m not some sick little science experiment for you to fool around with.” 

“Uh… lick it?” He had eaten pussy before, but he doubted the rules were the same here. Besides, saying he wanted to plant his face in his fat cunt and never leave hardly seemed dignified. 

“Suck on this part, dumbass.” Gavin pinches something hard and red between his fingers, almost waggling it at him. It looked like a tiny cock. 

“Alright, kiddo. Why don’t you sit on the bench and brace yourself?”

“Don’t overestimate yourself, Anderson.” Gavin snorted, but he followed orders, leaning back and spreading his legs. 

Hank started slow, grabbing Gavin’s thighs and kneading, before pressing his face into Gavin. 

Gavin smelled like heaven. Heavy musk gathered in his folds, helped both by his recent exercising and the coarse bush rubbing against Hank’s face. He gave Gavin a timid lick, from where his labia peaked out of him to the red, throbbing clit-dick begging Hank for attention. 

Gavin’s groans were downright sinful. The kid wasn’t quiet, and Hank would have worried if he wasn’t so goddamn pleased with himself. Gavin nearly toppled off of the bench with how squirmy he was. 

Hank pulled the little nub into his mouth, sucking on it lightly. “Fuck!” Gavin hissed, freezing. 

Hank looked up, “Did I do something wrong?” Right on his lips, until he looked back. It seemed six officers had decided to investigate Gavin’s noise. 

“This isn’t what it looks like.” Hank could taste the slick on his lips.

“I think it is. You think you can have Gavin all to yourself.” Hank’s eyes strayed to the kid, Daniels’, pants; he was rock hard. 

He considered punching Daniels; he was a detective promoted early, like himself, and that meant he had an ego approximately ten times his purported dick size. 

“God, please.” Gavin groaned. “I have three good holes, right Hank?”

Hank wanted to add that they were his holes now, but apparently that wasn’t the case. “Should we take turns then?” 

“You can take whatever hole you want, Hank. First come first serve, right? And Daniels and Peterson can have   
whatever’s left.” 

Hank nodded, ordering Gavin to flip over onto his chest and spread his legs. Grabbing Gavin’s ass cheeks, he spread them wide before rubbing some of Gavin’s leftover slick onto his pucker. Gavin whined at the sensation. Hank added a figure, grinning as Gavin bucked and moaned. At least he had a little skill left. After two fingers, he pushed his tip against Gavin, Gavin grunting at the sensation. 

Peterson, a balding, pudgier man in his late 40’s,sidled up next to him then, offering him an awkward smile as he tried to figure out how to stick his dick into Gavin’s sopping cunt. 

Daniels seemed more than pleased to be chosen. His hand trailed up and down the black fabric of Gavin’s binder. “You want this off, baby boy?” He hummed, stroking Gavin under the fabric. 

Gavin nodded, jerking on Hank’s cock as it was pulled off of him. A very fat chest swung loose, and Hank fought the urge to massage it. 

Daniels slipped out his cock, shoving it in Gavin’s face. Gavin didn’t mind the brusqueness, eagerly sucking on the head. In Hank’s mind, he replaced Daniels with himself, thrusting just a bit harder. 

Gavin was warm and tight, and his ass was hairy and pillowy just how Hank liked it, providing the perfect grip for his thrusts. And the help from Peterson in getting Gavin off was nice, even if Hank didn’t want to admit it. 

As he thrust in just right, his balls tightening painfully, Hank released inside of Gavin. The kid clenched down hard, riding him through his orgasm in a groaning, squirming mess. 

Hank heard Peterson finish soon after him, and Hank stayed inside of Gavin until Daniels pulled out. It was his own way of staking his claim. 

When he finally did remove himself from Gavin, the poor kid looked debauched. His pussy was swollen and puffy, cum leaking out of him, and hand prints littered his chest and ass. Cum dribbled from the corner of puffy lips. 

“Do you need help getting up, sweetheart?” 

Gavin nodded. 

“Would you like help getting clean, too?” Hank hummed, rubbing a finger through Gavin’s hair. 

Gavin looked up at him, leaning into the touch. “As long as you get me lunch after.”

“Lunch? This some kind of date?” He laughed. His heart fluttered. 

“Well, this is the prelude. And only if you want it to be.”

“As long as it’s just you and me, I’m down for anything.”


End file.
